Honeydale
by linkjames24
Summary: Touma was just living with his girlfriend Othinus when a white futon spoke up in their balcony. Hungry, it said, and so food was given. Who knew this little deed would guide him into a world of (more) magic and adventures? (Touma-centric)
1. Chapter 1

Honeydale 01

Author's notes; the idea is Touma and Othinus are together, but otherwise follow the stations of canon to a point. Involves lemony contents.

 **OoO**

Kamijou Touma woke up with a groan. His eyes found the ceiling, the bed, and then the person beside him. Blonde hair cascaded down her petite body. He trailed a forefinger down her smooth back, focusing on her spine.

"Mhm... Human..." Othinus spoke in her sleep.

The blanket was the only thing that covered their modesty. As much as Touma wanted to hold her and drown himself in her warmth, he had a tight schedule. He got out of the bed, ignored the TV he forgot to turn off last night, picked up his clothes, and went to the bathroom. He emerged a few minutes later, good as new. He left the old clothes at the hamper. Covered in only a towel, he ambled to the closet for a fresh set of clothes.

"I like what I see," Othinus said behind him. He glanced at the large bed. She sat up, one hand holding the red sheets over her modesty. Her green eye hungrily observed his form. Her right eye was covered by an eyepatch, and he never did get the story on how she obtained the accessory.

He rolled his eyes.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked.

"You."

"Other than me."

"Do I have to?" She asked in a teasing tone. He ignored her widening grin as he changed in front of her. They've seen each other naked, so this was nothing.

Othinus purchased the dormitory Touma lived in when she decided to stay with him that day. What he mistook for a beautiful foreigner was actually a very wealthy girl, who sometimes affectionately calls him human.

"Can't believe you made a door between my dorm and the next," he said. She turned his place into her bedroom, and the next room over became a part of their 'house'. Othinus shrugged.

"My property," she said with a shrug and left the bed. It was his turn to watch her greedily as she sauntered towards him. Her alluring smile and nubile body left him a gaping idiot. Her hand squeezed his chest, and with a wink she took the towel.

Touma did not watch her sashaying towards the bathroom. Especially not her ass. Nor did he blush when she caught him with a smirk as she closed the door.

Touma released a breath. His knees felt weak. He leaned his back against the wall beside the closet for support. "Damn it... I thought I'm over this."

"I do not need that this early in the morning," he said, referring to his little excitement. He reminisced about the good old days. How he and his lover met...

"You Aquarii born between January 20th and February 18th have the greatest luck in love, work, and money! No matter how incredibly improbable things may get, only good things will happen, so how about you go play the lottery!? But no matter how popular you may be, don't try dating three or four girls at the same time."

Touma turned off the TV. He can't believe he left that on since last night. Then again, given his activities... He can be forgiven.

It was July 20th, the first day of summer vacation.

The entire bedroom that was formerly the entirety of Touma's dorm was covered in red. Red mats, red curtains, red painted wall, and even red bed sheets. A portrait hung on the wall above the television. It held the picture of Touma and Othinus smiling, holding hands in blue and pink winter clothes. Snowflakes were frozen into the air of the photo. The white backdrop consisted entirely of snow.

That was when they took a vacation to Germany. He met Othinus' extended family... Which consisted solely of her butlers and maids. She didn't have any living blood relative, she told him.

And then left him a stuttering fool when she added on her plan of making some with him.

"Honestly, that girl..." Touma scratched his head, folding his spiky hair against his hand. He wore a blue shirt, black shorts and slippers. Comfort clothes. He didn't even feel the air conditioner anymore. He got used to it after living with Othinus for nearly a month in Germany.

Touma opened the screen door to the balcony. He needed some fresh air. A blue sky, white futon, and students on the streets below greeted his view. Touma wondered if he should introduce Othinus to his parents. Things were getting serious between them, and he was worried he might've gotten her pregnant with their constant activities. Despite being a high school student he wasn't worried about the financial needs. Othinus took care of that.

What he was worried about was the responsibility of taking care of a child. He imagined a miniature version of Othinus demanding his attention every moment of the day. "I wonder..."

Touma blinked. White futon?

"I'm hungry," White Futon said.

He noticed she had green eyes.

 **OoO**

"So you're a magician?" Touma asked.

"Yup. That's right!" Index said, twirling her fork. "And my name is Index."

"Um, you've already told me that?" Touma counted his fingers. "Like, three times?"

"And don't you forget it."

They were at the lounge room. Originally another dorm separated by a wall from his. Othinus renovated it. Now there were two black armchairs where they seated in and a red couch facing the electric fireplace. The walls were painted brown with lines that mimicked wood.

A glass table was between them. Index helped herself on some apple pies imported directly from an American company. She had long silver hair, white skin, and wore a nun's habit.

"You don't seem surprised though," she said.

"My girlfriend's a magician," Touma said.

"Indeed I am," Othinus said. She emerged from the kitchen area, separated from the dining room by a white counter and from the lounge room with a white door.

Othinus wore a frilly red tank top with ruffles in the chest area, and red pajama shorts. In other words, she left a lot of skin bare. Her eye caught him staring, and her straight lip curved into a smile. She enjoys him appreciating her body just as much as she appreciates his. She said so after one of their activities, which immediately turned him on into another round.

She sat on the armchair, above Touma's arm. He blushed. His hand reached her legs. She squeezed his shoulder. He looked up. She leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Breakfast was lovely, Touma."

He blushed. It was just bacon and eggs.

"Really?" Index asked. "Maybe you can help me. I need to get to the Anglican Church-"

Othinus raised a hand. "Silence."

Index frowned.

"Before you speak anything else, might I remind you of the uninitiated?" She jerked her thumb at Touma.

"Huh?" Index's nose wiggled. Touma found it cute.

"It's alright, I get it. You magicians aren't supposed to bring normal people into this conflict or else the Secret Cabal will wipe out everyone that learns of the existence of magic."

Index gaped at him.

"That is right," Othinus said. Her voice was solemn. She didn't even look at him. Touma understood her worries. She must've wanted to share her secrets with him but chose not to.

"Um, y-yeah." Index forced a wrinkled smile and gave a thumbs up. "That totally exists."

"I know," Touma said. Othinus rubbed the back of his head.

"Don't you have school to attend to?" Othinus asked.

"What happened to you taking care of me?" Touma asked. "You going back on that?"

She snorted. "Please. School's just for show. I know you go there to hang out with your friends. As much as I desire monopolizing your attention, it wouldn't be fair to you now would it?"

Her smile brightened his day. With another kiss, Touma left the lounge area.

"Bye Touma!" Index's voice followed the entryway.

"See you later, Index."

"Later?" she parroted him. He closed the door. In the bedroom he rummaged the closet for his uniform. After changing he went to school.

 **OoO**

The suited man was checking the registrar after having served their drinks.

"So you're cutting classes?" Mikoto asked. They were at the counter in a bar that was owned by Othinus' company. Mikoto swished the white straw of her lemon juice. Touma took a sip from his.

He shrugged. "Othinus is having some girl time with someone else."

Mikoto wasa middle school girl with shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a gray pleated skirt, a short sleeved blouse, and a summer sweater.

"Hey, aren't you a little too young for this place?" A bartender asked, having emerged from the hallway and immediately honing on them after seeing their appearance. A bunch of kids in an adult's place. That was a little off-putting. Mikoto he could understand, but wasn't Touma a little old to be kicked out with her?

The suited man tapped the bartender's shoulder. "Manager? What is it, boss?"

"That young man is the partner of this bar's owner. And that girl is the #3 Level 5. It would be best to let them be."

"Y-yes sir." The bartender nodded at the manager's words, and forced a smile when his eyes met Touma's.

Touma waved him off. The bartender sighed with visible relief.

"Wow. You do not hesitate to abuse your girlfriend's powers, you gold digger," Mikoto said, smiling cheekily as she teased him.

Touma ignored her words. She liked provoking him, for some odd reason. Always goading him into a fight.

"So where's your girlfriend?"

"Hanging out with Index."

"The book?"

"The person. Hey, remember when we met? You were hanging out with 'her' at the time while I was on a date with Othinus. It was a double date," Touma said. His voice was clouded with good memories of the past. He met her and the other girl by chance. At least, that's what he believed until Mikoto panicked and insisted she was teleported from her previous location.

The teleportation incident was never explained. But he was thankful for having met them both.

Mikoto's cheeks blushed furiously. "I keep telling you I was not dating Misaki! That girl can go to hell for all I care!"

"Was? So you're dating her now?"

"Listen here you insufferable prick..."

He snickered and ignored her shaking fist sparking with blue electricity.

He tuned out her insults and growls, focusing instead on two other customers that entered the bar. A Caucasian red haired man in a black church habit was followed by an Asian voluptuous girl in a T-shirt and jeans. The first thing he noticed was their height.

The man had a bar-code tattoo under his right eye, silver rings glinting from his fingers and piercings on his ears. Touma wondered if he was the American version of a delinquent.

The girl had black hair tied to a ponytail. The lower part of the girl's shirt was tied off, showing her midriff. Her left jean was cut up to the base of her thigh. A two meter Japanese sword was sheathed and hung down from her holster.

Wow, she's very pretty, he thought.

"Um, thank you," she said and looked away. A blush covered her face.

"Nice going, genius," Mikoto sardonically said beside Touma.

"Shut it, pipsqueak or I'll kick you out of the club."

The red haired man laughed and nudged her shoulder with his. "Fancy that, Kanzaki. We just arrived in this city and you've already got a fan."

'Kanzaki' scowled. "Stiyl, would you shut up? My sword hasn't been drawn just yet. Don't make me start now."

He chuckled and the two took a seat on the black stools beside them. 'Stiyl', the red haired man gave Touma a cheery grin. "So I'm guessing you're one of the espers in this city? Aren't you a little too young to be in this pub?"

"My girlfriend owns this place so..." He shrugged and took a sip of his drink.

Stiyl looked behind Touma. "That little girl?"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Mikoto denied from the deepest pits of her heart.

"So you're already cheating on her with another girl? Quite brave aren't you!"

Touma pinched the bridge of his nose as Mikoto continued defending herself against Stiyl's light teases.

"Bartender, a Bushmills Irish Whiskey for me and a pale ale for my friend." Stiyl dropped some pounds on the counter.

"Sorry guys, this place only accepts yen," the bartender said.

"Oh? A shame."

"Told you we should've brought some yen," Kanzaki said, leaning close enough that her lips could almost touch Stiyl's ear as she squeezed his wrist. He groaned before she released him.

"It's on me," Touma said, "Put it in my tab."

"Yes, boss. Irish Whiskey and pale ale coming right up."

While the bartender started working on their drinks, Stiyl nodded at Touma appreciatively. "Thanks for the save, kid."

"Please stop calling me kid. My name's Touma." He jerked his thumb at Mikoto. "She's the middle school student here."

Mikoto, who was busy texting someone at the time, scowled and flicked his ear with a jolt of electricity.

"Stop treating me like a kid," she said.

"That stings, Mikoto." Touma covered his ear with one hand.

"Why pale beer? You never let me try anything." Touma overheard Kanzaki complaining to her companion as their drinks were served.

"Because you have low tolerance? We've got a job to do, so I'd like at least one of us to be in our best behavior."

She groaned. "Stiyl, give me something stronger. I need something to relieve my stress."

"Not while we're on the job." She flicked his ear. He yelped.

"So, is Misaki coming here or not?" Touma asked, returning his focus to Mikoto.

She shrugged. "That girl's always plotting something and roping us in her misadventures. Maybe this time we'll catch a break but I doubt it." She struck Touma's chest with her forefinger. "And look at you, corrupting two innocent middle school students into cutting class!"

He raised a brow. "I thought you didn't have classes today?"

If he learned he was becoming a bad influence on her he might have to cut ties for a while.

Mikoto swiveled her stool, crossed her leg, and gave him the meanest glare she could muster. It looked like a pout. Touma pinched her cheek.

"Stop it!" Mikoto slapped his hand away.

"I'm sorry. You just looked so cute," he said, thinking of a puppy.

"R-really?" She fiddled her fingers as she looked at her lap.

"Um, really. So are you cutting classes, Mikoto? You know I wouldn't have called either of you if I'd known I was bad influence on you girls."

Her glare returned. "I keep telling you I'm not cutting classes! The teachers decided to reward us with a break today. For some odd reason. It was around the time Misaki participated in a gala for a charity event with our teachers..."

Mikoto groaned, covering her face with her palm. "Touma, I think Misaki's controlling the school. Would explain why we keep acing our tests despite having less time to study."

"That doesn't good," Touma said, feeling a shiver crawl up his skin. If Misaki's abusing her power because of him, then he had to put an end to it. But how? Most of her puppets run out autopilot. Looks like he has no choice but to tell Misaki to release the teachers from her power or else he'll stop being her friend.

Then again... Othinus did tell him to be more lenient with growing girls.

"I'll tell Othinus about this. She can solve it." Touma groaned and slouched on the counter.

"That's a good idea! Your girlfriend's way more competent than you are, so Misaki's bound to listen to her."

Touma pulled out his phone and texted Othinus on Misaki's mind games. Hopefully Othinus could sort her out. He shuddered to think of a world controlled by a blonde haired girl. That would be unthinkable!

"Hope it's enough," Touma said.

"Found her," Stiyl muttered.

Touma glanced from his phone the same Stiyl looked away from his.

"Girl problems?" Touma asked.

Stiyl laughed. "You have no idea."

"Have you found Index?" Kanzaki asked, standing behind Stiyl and looking ready to go.

Touma frowned.

Othinus sent a message of her own. He began reading.

 _"Index has pursuers. They're going to kill her."_

Mikoto read the message, heard Index's name, recalled his earlier words, and widened her eyes in surprise.

"Yeah." Stiyl stood up, tapped Touma's shoulder and said, "Thanks for the drink, Touma."

"No problem, Stiyl. Oh, and Stiyl?"

"Yeah?" He was too distracted with his phone, so he didn't see the fist that decked his face.

Kanzaki wasn't as distracted. She grabbed Stiyl's torso with strength greater than her tender limbs displayed, carrying him from the spear of electricity that scorched the floor. Blue tiles exploded, hitting nearly tables, chairs and walls.

Kanzaki leaped through the air, kicking one table towards Touma's location as she retreated further. The table blasted towards him, hitting him straight in the stomach and throwing his back against the counter. He gasped for air.

"Touma!" Mikoto searched for wounds, found none, and scowled at their enemy. Crackling sound of static electricity resonated from her fists, and surged through her entire body. A number of lightning spears shot out from Mikoto's bangs. Deafening sounds and blinding light broke his sense of direction.

The wall was shattered. Light seeped through the hole. Debris and small bouts of flame could be seen on the other side.

But Kanzaki did not take a single hit. She still carried her partner. She kicked another table, this time aimed at Mikoto. With supernatural strength supporting her bare leg the table blasted through the air. If it met Mikoto's body it would've pulverized her completely.

Mikoto pushed her arms forward, as if to stop the attack with her limbs. Static electricity crackled against the blow. Like it was an extension of her limbs, the moment Mikoto's arms made a throwing motion the table was propeled to the side, damaging more property.

"Mikoto, look out!" Even as he warned her Touma forced himself to stand up. Stiyl was beyond his view, but Kanzaki was right in front of them. She used the table merely as a distraction. She spun through the air, prepared to deliver a kick with what he assumed was superhuman strength.

Mikoto grinned. She pulled her arm back, fingers closing as if to weave invisible strings towards her. Tables, chairs, and other metallic objects all congregated into a shell of steel. Kanzaki's foot dented the shell, but did little else.

Bluish-white sparks flew from her bangs. A tremendous roar rang out. The metallic shell below Kanzaki was blown away. It tore through the ceiling of the two story building, creating a skylight as it disappeared from his view.

"Isn't that overkill?" Touma asked.

Mikoto shrugged. "It was self defense."

Still, they needed to look for Kanzaki. She may be an enemy that might hurt Touma's guest, but she didn't deserve the beating Mikoto gave her.

"Nanasen!" The roof above them shattered and fell. Touma saw a shadow of their enemy, nodachi glinting with the light of the sun, as she tore through the rooftop and let the debris take them.

Sand generated from Mikoto's feet, her fingertips, and her hair. It was iron sand. The iron sand formed a black sword in her hand, which shot into the air with serpentine movements where it ruthlessly destroyed the falling pieces of rubble.

Again, Kanzaki used it as a distraction. Her nodachi glinting with light was waved into an arc. Mikoto's own black iron sword raised to meet it. Another explosion blinded Touma from the fight.

When his eyes opened Kanzaki stood imposingly a few meters away from him. Mikoto stood in front of him defiantly, ready to protect him with her life.

Their fighting styles were different. Mikoto simply stood still and concentrated, with her sword splitting into thinner blades that tried to either cut through her enemy's defenses or devour Kanzaki whole.

Against all logic, Kanzaki's sword was repelling the iron sand with nothing more than her swordplay, slicing through the air with speed beyond humanly possible. Mikoto's free hand shot out as if to grab Kanzaki's sword, electricity crackling from her palm with the movement.

For a moment Kanzaki's eyes widened in surprise, and Mikoto's lips grinned in triumph.

Seven steel wires wrapped around her open arm.

"That was a mistake," Kanzaki said. The wires tightened. Mikoto groaned against the pain. A mettalic object flew behind Kanzaki, making her glance back in alarm. The object flew past her, into Mikoto's hand.

Mikoto gritted her teeth, moved her thumb, and fired the Railgun. The coin could move at three times the speed of sound, and the friction gave it an orange glow.

Kanzaki took her attack at point blank range. Normally, Mikoto wouldn't even think of using her special attack this close to an enemy, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

A great noise exploded from Kanzaki's body.

She flew through the air. Mikoto screamed in pain as she was dragged alongside the enemy. The steel wires resisted her own abilities and forced her to experience a new form of pain that nearly tore her arm from its socket.

The two girls flew through the wall beside the front door, destroying the wall, as they crashed through a lamp post, a car, and into the opposite building across the road.

Touma was already running towards them. Pedestrians panicked and ran from the destructive fight.

Dead, they were both dead. That was all he imagined as he ignored the debris, scattered shards, and brokwn property that spread throughout the street. It was a miracle bystanders weren't hurt.

The crater he found relieved him of his stress.

Mikoto was bruised, her head bleeding, her uniform ripped, but she was still breathing. Kanzaki took the brunt of the damage, almost like she shielded Mikoto from further harm even as they fought, if Kanzaki's arm wrapped around Mikoto's body was any indication.

Kanzaki was also damaged. Bruises in her cheeks, cuts in her skin, the blood drooling from her mouth, and her burned clothes revealed the damage she took.

"You are one durable girl, Kanzaki," Touma said, shaking his head with a sigh.

"She's a Saint for a reason." Stiyl's voice spoke behind him. "Kenaz."

Touma turned around, right hand protecting his body from a flaming sword. The moment it touched his right arm it lost shape and exploded in all directions like a volcano.

They were either espers like him or magicians like Othinus and Index. He didn't know if Stiyl's tier was like Kanzaki's who could go toe to toe with the #3 level 5. If so then he needed to end this quickly. Otherwise he's going to get pulverized.

Touma's right hand reached out, grabbing Stiyl's neck. His left hand clenched into a fist and punched Stiyl repeatedly. As long as Touma kept his hand on Stiyl's body the enemy wouldn't be able to use their supernatural abilities.

Even through the beating Stiyl received he managed to grin with bloody teeth. "You're not... Like her…" He said, referring to Mikoto.

Stiyl's arm striked beneath Touma. It held a broken shard from the glass that served Stiyl's drink. It probably shattered during Mikoto and Kanzaki's battle.

It dug into Touma's skin. He felt his pierced body heat up where the shard dug into his flesh. His blood slid through the shard. Stiyl smiled despite the swelling on his face, spitting blood on Touma's cheek as he twisted the shard in Touma's body.

"Hhnn!" Touma tasted copper in his mouth. "Fuuuck!"

His hands clenched Stiyl's face. His head pulled back, and then smacked into Stiyl's nose. Stiyl released his hold on the shard and fell into the street.

Touma clutched the wounded part of his body. He needed help. He needed a teleporter. He reached for his cellphone, sighing jubilantly when he found it intact in his pocket. He turned towards Mikoto's location, ready to pull her out of the crater.

That was when all hope disappeared from his chest.

Kanzaki forced herself up through sheer willpower. She clenched her fists, gave a pained growl, and gave him one nasty glare.

He was wounded. He wasn't sure he could fight here at his best, and definitely not at his worst. But he wasn't the only one wounded.

Kanzaki was breathing heavily. She took the full brunt of Mikoto's attack. Despite the facade she gave she must be hurting too. And she wasn't even carrying her sword. Perhaps she was too tired to hold it.

Despite the painful wound in his body and his protesting legs, Touma raised his fists. Ready to fight.

He ran towards her, adrenaline fuelling his body. He howled a battle cry and threw a fist, delivering a blow to her face. He was going to give another, but she blocked his second hit and threw a punch of her own.

Touma's nose shattered against her fist. His body smacked to the ground. His head bounced on the ground. Dark spots filled his vision.

"Stiyl, you alright?" Kanzaki asked her partner.

"Been better," he said through pained gasps. "Help. We need leave before backup arrives."

She nodded tersely, taking a step towards him. After she retrieves her sword they needed to hide and lick their wounds.

"Impressive. You have earned my ire with your fighting abilities." The honey blonde girl with doll-like features in her face hissed as she raised a hand covered in long goves, pointing a remote at Kanzaki.

Before Kanzaki could react Shokuhou Misaki pressed a button in her remote.

All sense of will vanished from Kanzaki and Stiyl's eyes.

A moment later they were covered in greenish white light, and burst into flecks that vanished with the wind.

"Bastards!" She dropped her remote, uncaring if it broke as it fell, and rushed towards Touma's beaten body. Her knee socks and tight looking uniform might've hindered her some other day, but blind panic gave her speed she never thought she had.

"Stay with me you buffoon!" She knelt and pulled his unconscious body into her lap.

"Misaki?" He asked in a strained voice.

She nodded, smiling even as tears fell from her eyes. "It's fine. You have great healing abilities. You should brush this off."

He gave a pained laugh that made her flinch.

"Guess…" He coughed. "Cutting classes h-has its worth."

"Yeah. Stay with me, Touma." Her hand squeezed his.

"Yeah…" He closed his eyes and let darkness take him.

 **OoO**

Mikoto woke up. She found a white ceiling with blinding light that made her cover her eyes. She sat up, found her body donning a white shirt, and tried to recall her memories.

The last thing she remembered was that woman, Kanzaki, dragging her into the opposite building across the street.

Her body that was supposed to be hurting all over didn't feel any pain at all.

Mikoto looked at her bandaged arm. If it was wounded, then how come she didn't feel anything when she squeezed it?

"Best not use your curious ability," Misaki said as she entered their room.

Mikoto shrugged. "What did you do?"

Misaki winked, pressed her forefinger to her lips, and said, "It's a secret."

Mikoto looked at her stupid starry eyes, then to her large chest, scowled, and focused on the white wall facing the bed.

"I didn't think there people that strong, Misaki. I thought we were the only level 5's."

Misaki tilted her head. She ambled to the bed, knelt by the bedside and pulled Mikoto's hand in hers. Their fingers interlaced and she squeezed Mikoto's hand. Mikoto smiled and returned the gesture.

"You had me worried there," Misaki said. "I almost thought you'd go ahead and die. Would be such a shame for your stalker."

"You mean Kuroko?" Mikoto asked. "She's just a friend, Misaki. Get that yuri manga out of your system. Where are we anyway?"

"In one of Touma's dorms. Othinus was kind enough to let us use them. She owns this building and most rooms here are vacant, though Touma doesn't know that." Misaki closed her eyes and smiled fondly. "He's alright. Spending some time with his girlfriend."

Mikoto scowled. She didn't like it, that Othinus was monopolizing Touma most of the time. "How's his injury? Magically disappeared like mine?"

Misaki shrugged and opened her eyes. "Something like that."

"So, did you find anything about those attackers?" Mikoto asked.

"I know they caused a lot in property damage," Misaki said.

Mikoto grimaced. "I think I might have caused some of those."

"It's fine. The money into repairing those came straight out of my bank account." Misaki giggled in a girlish way Mikoto couldn't emulate. "That was reckless of you, Railgun. Getting caught up like that and forcing Touma to watch your back when you were busy sleeping?"

Mikoto looked down at the white bed with a crestfallen expression. Misaki's eyes widened in worry. She bit her lip, shook her head, and pulled Mikoto's chin with her free hand, redirecting Mikoto's gaze into her. "Hey, hey. I was joking, stupid. Use your logic ability sometimes, Mikoto. It won't be fun if you don't."

"Ugh!" Mikoto pinched the bridge of her nose. "Touma wouldn't have lasted against her. His power isn't as effective against fast opponents." Mikoto sighed, huffed, and pulled the yelping Misaki's arm up into the bed.

Misaki, despite her large chest, was lighter than Mikoto. Thoroughly unfair, but she can't win them all. Mikoto pulled Misaki into a hug. She was soft, warm and her hair carried the scent of strawberry shampoo.

"Thanks for saving us, Misaki," Mikoto said.

Misaki's surprised expression turned into satisfaction. She rubbed Mikoto's back. "No problem."

"Hey girls!" A silver haired girl in a green shirt and black shorts barged into the bedroom. She carried a can of ice cream and three spoons. "Wanna hang out? I-whoa! Is everyone here dating?"

Mikoto's face burned with embarrassment. "She's not my girlfriend!" She tried to pull herself from Misaki but unexpectedly met some resistance. Misaki's amused expression as they parted increased Mikoto's anger.

"Her name's Index," Misaki said. She tapped the bed. Index bridged the space in an instant, jumping on her stomach towards the free space with a carefree attitude. She reminded Mikoto of herself, when she was younger.

"Nice to meet ya," Mikoto-chan!"

"Call me that again and I'll electrocute you!"

"Is this what I requested?" Misaki asked.

Index pulled the ice cream can out of her stomach, read the labels, and grinned. "Fat free!"

"Good. I need to maintain my diet ability to be lighter than Mikoto, ow, ow, ow."

Mikoto growled as she pulled Misaki's pinched cheek to hers. "What did you say about my weight?"

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Mikoto?" Misaki hissed.

"I am not fat!"

"I didn't even say that! Quit it you washboard prick!"

"Fuck you, fat cow!"

While they argued Index began eating on the ice cream can.

 **OoO**

"Good evening, darling." A sweet voice greeted his ears. Touma groaned and saw blonde hair curtaining him from the rest of the room. Her glittery green eye gleamed with love even as her lips curled in amusement. Othinus pressed her body to his, grinding her hips against his and making him groan in pleasure. She was wearing her old clothes, which consisted of almost nothing but straps that only covered her modesty.

And he wasn't wearing a shirt either. She must've cleaned the dirt away. He was left with his boxers and her with those straps of clothing. Normally this would've been a wonderful way to wake up, but his wounds protested otherwise.

Well, they should have. He didn't actually feel the pain. His hand found bandages but no discomfort. "The stab wound-"

She pressed her finger to his lips. "Is gone. I used some of my more esoteric abilities to make it go away. But if you want I can kiss your boo-boo and make you feel good."

The way she spoke was so erotic it was arousing him. Her slender arms pressed on his chest. She gyrated her hips. He bit back a moan. He failed to contain it when she bit his lower lip and nibbled.

"Othinus... Those two..."

"Got away." She kissed him. "Mikoto's fine." She kissed him again. Deeper this time. He moaned into the kiss as her tongue probed his mouth.

he pulled her clothes to the side. She pulled his boxers off his manhood. Othinus hissed in pleasure as Touma slowly filled her. She took all the way in, pushing him back into the bed when he tried to rise. He pulsated inside her, groaning as she undulated on him. Her mouth opened and closed as she sinuously bounced on his groin, moving his manhood inside her. His thumbs brushed her thighs, and roamed up her body to her chest. He pulled the straps aside, cupped her small breasts in his hands, and drew a moan.

She closed her eye, focusing on the pleasure he gave her. His hips synced with hers. His manhood swelled as the minutes passed by. She moved even slower, as if to tease him. He groaned underneath her. It felt so good. He played with her nipples, increased the pace of his thrusts, and bit his lip from releasing another sound.

Her eye gleamed, catching his act. He knew what she was thinking. She pinched his nipple, causing him to squeeze hers. They moaned, him in surprise and her in pleasure. She arched her back. His hands remained on her breasts, tightening his hold. The sight of her body glistening with sweat, blonde hair clinging to her skin, face moaning in a pleasure he caused. It was too much. Touma increased his thrusts, pushing himself each time she fell.

"Touma... Touma!" She gripped his chest, digging her nails into his skin. Her walls squeezed his manhood. And then she reached her orgasm. He hardened inside her, trying to hold on for as long as possible. Her lips smashed into his, moaning into the kiss. That was the last straw. He gave in, releasing himself inside her even as she unfurled in her orgasm. Their bodies writhed with each other. He gripped her ass and bit her neck, drawing another scream from the girl, and from the squeeze of her walls a smaller orgasm.

After releasing himself completely, Touma closed his eyes and gasped for breath. Othinus pecked his cheeks, curled at his side and said, "I love you..."

"Love you too," he said, meeting her words with a loving gaze. His hand touched her back and pulled her closer to him. He caressed her legs and felt comfort in the presence of her hot, smooth body. With a final sigh he let sleep take him.


	2. Chapter 2

Honeydale 02

Author's notes: Wow would you look at the time. 4 months since I last updated lol.

OoO

"So you're telling me you're some kind of god?" Touma's eyes narrowed with suspicion at Othinus' words. She was wearing a red shirt to his blue, and black shorts to his white. The only difference, other than color, was the sizes. Hers was much smaller, and left more skin bare. She was a delicious little eye candy.

They were at his house. Or hers, she owned the place. They were at one of the guesthouses living room, sharing a conversation in the sofa while Mikoto, Index and Misaki sat on the floor in front of the television playing with some gaming consoles.

His lover nodded. "Yes, it is I the one and only Odin." She poked her eyepatch. "Though I walk through the valley of death I fear no evil."

Touma lightly tapped her head with his knuckles. "That's from the bible, silly. You're getting your mythologies mixed up. And what about hiding your secrets from us non-wizards?"

She preened under his touch. "But it's true though. I am one hundred percent godly. And I shan't let any foul scoundrel harm my man."

"If you're so godly can you bring me pizza?" he asked, challenging her.

She flicked his nose. "Ha. You wish."

"Yeah. I do." He raised a brow. "Does that mean you can't?"

She clicked her fingers and crossed her arms under her chest. The doorbell ringed. The intercom buzzed a moment later.

"Pizza delivery. Is anybody there? Ah, man I hope I wasn't pranked." The pizza delivery boy began complaining to himself, letting his thoughts enter the house.

Touma raised his fingers to a v, pointed them at his eyes, then at Othinus. "I'm watching you."

"I love it when you watch," she teased.

"Wow. Perverts." Mikoto voiced her complain out loud. Touma sighed and answered the door. After paying the delivery boy he returned with four boxes of pizza.

"Breakfast has come straight from the Hut." He dropped all the stacks on the coffee table. "Let's dine in."

"Dibs on the pizza with anchovy!" Index said, leaving the console on the floor.

"Ugh. You can have it," Mikoto groaned. Touma eyed her hands rubbing the bandages on her arm.

"Does it hurt?" Misaki asked, having seen the same.

"It's fine." Mikoto pouted. "But that girl was really strong. If it wasn't for you two I might've been toast."

"Don't say that," Touma groaned. "I hate it when you talk like that so flippantly."

Othinus traced a finger on the bandages over his chest and said, "I have the same complaint, Touma. Can you take care of yourself better? You're setting a bad example for these girls."

"Except me!" Index cheered between bites. She was a fast eater. "You stopped those people from hurting me. Thank you Touma." She crawled towards him, too lazy to stand, and gave a hug to his stomach.

Touma rubbed her back. "It's not a problem, Index. Though you should thank those two as well."

"I think me allowing them to win is gratitude into itself," Index laughed, referring to the games they were playing.

"You wish you were that good," Mikoto sniffed.

Misaki smiled genially. "Still. It was frustrating Touma's attackers got away. I wasn't even able to play with them."

"If by play you mean pulling their strings-" Touma stopped when Misaki nodded.

"They'll be puppets dancing to the tone of my voice!" She gleefully told him her evil plan to deprive her enemies of free will. Touma withheld a shudder. Misaki was angry and it showed.

He went behind her, knelt to her level on the floor and pulled the blonde girl into a hug. "T-Touma?"

She was so soft and warm, hair smelling of vanilla and clothes of perfume. "Sorry you got to see all that," Touma said.

She shook her head, obviously fighting the blush on her face. She glared at Mikoto, who took her smartphone out and flashed a picture of their hug.

"Aw. Does poor little Misaki need a hug from her older brother?" Mikoto grinned and waved the picture around. Sparks surged through her brown hair a moment later. "Oh! That hurts!"

"Quit it," Misaki hissed. Her anger deflated when Touma rubbed her head. She mewled to his touch and smiled like a kitten.

"That is so sickeningly sweet," Index said, after finishing her pizza roll. She raised her hand and took the high five from Mikoto.

"Maybe she should get her own whistle, Touma." Mikoto cackled.

"Whistle?" Index tilted her head and blinked.

"Oh yeah!" Mikoto clicked her fingers and hooked an arm over Index's shoulder. "Forgot you're new here. For some reason you really gell with our group. Weird. Anyway, let me tell you a little something about these two. Touma there met Misaki a year before I did. By then he's already treated her like a pet."

"Um, I met you two at the same time?"

"You spent more with her. By the time we began hanging out a year passed and you've already taught Misaki some interesting things."

Misaki quavered under Touma's arms but didn't argue.

"Hell, he even bought her a whistle. She's wearing it as her necklace right now, aren't you Misaki-chan~" Mikoto's head sparked. "Ouch! Cut it off!" She rubbed her forehead and glared at Misaki, who returned the expression.

"You wish," Misaki hissed.

"Mhm. It's true Touma can be tamed. It'd be pointless though, he's already got a master." Othinus crossed one lovely leg over the other, lazily smiled and pointed to herself. "I want for nothing with this manservant around. But if you want, Misaki, I can teach you all about taming my lovely Touma." Othinus wagged her forefinger. "For a price, of course."

"Name it," Misaki said almost immediately.

"Misaki!" Touma groaned. "Don't play with her games. Othinus is just teasing you. At least, I hope she is."

Othinus' wicked grin did little to reassure him.

Touma kissed Misaki's head. She cooed under his affectionate gestures. "Don't do anything stupid," he told her. Misaki sighed as Touma's arms slipped off her waist and he left her back.

"Aw. Don't go," she pouted. "I need more hugs."

"After you go to school," Touma chided.

"I don't even know why you bother," Mikoto said. "Misaki can just mind control the entire school board and have us passing with flying colors. Speaking of. I'm thirsty. Othinus, are there drinks here?"

"In the black fridge on the other room," Othinus said. "Get some for all of us. Please and thank you."

"You got it," Mikoto said, leaving the coffee table. While she sauntered to the other room Othinus tapped Index's shoulder and covered her mouth as she whispered some words to Index. The silver haired girl looked at Othinus curiously. The crumbs on her face was distracting. Othinus must've made her aware if Index wiping her face with her wrist was any indication.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Touma whispered to Misaki below him. She leaned her head on his knee and shrugged.

"Probably about their magic," Misaki said. Misaki and Mikoto have grown accustomed to Othinus' abilities. If Academy City was able to develop psychic powers then who were they to say other countries weren't just as successful?

That was the problem though. The two espers thought psychic phenomenon and the mystic arts were one and the same when they couldn't be farther from the truth. They were as different as night and day.

For one, psychic powers didn't make sense.

Ironic, considering he was an esper, but Touma wasn't a traditional one. He didn't even know his original ability considering the one he held predated Academy City.

Imagine Breaker. Othinus had pictures of the power in a different form back then. In the portrait that hung on the wall above the fireplace she sat on a throne with two ravens on either side of her. Hugin and Munin. Apparently they possessed Imagine Breaker before it transferred somewhere else.

Touma knew Othinus told the truth. She had an intrinsic knowledge of his powers, more than he did. Having his powers at the form of her pets explained a lot, really.

He wondered, sometimes when she thought he wasn't looking, if the fond gazes Othinus gave him were also of nostalgia towards her two birds.

Psychic powers like Misaki''s and Mikoto's were a lottery. You either win some or you don't. And they got the grand prize in the Power Curriculum Program. The majority wasn't as fortunate.

Magicians on the other hand, like Othinus and Index were able to choose their powers. They can design and perfect the arts of something like pyrokinesis, or pyromancy as Othinus told him. And still have time to learn other abilities like teleportation or telepathy.

All the good stuff went to magic. And it made sense. Knowledge passed down and honed throughout generations. Isn't that the definition of science?

Well, technically science was the study of the world through observations and experimentation. But even then that meant magic made more sense than psychic phenomenon. Still, Touma was thankful to his informer for sharing more knowledge about magic than what Othinus let on.

"If I have seen further than others, it is by standing on the shoulder of giants," Touma voiced his thoughts.

"Isaac Newton, right?" Misaki looked up at him and smiled. He absentmindedly rubbed her head.

"Yeah. Was just thinking," Touma said, ignoring Othinus' correction claiming it was Bernard of Chartres. "Misaki, you know I don't approve of you cutting classes and brainwashing your teachers, right?"

She shrugged. A common answer when she didn't have a reply to his questions. "If I were to dropout of school I wouldn't change that much. I'll just have some different poor sap to act as my puppet. I only have this power, Touma. I use it to further myself in life, even if it is at the expense of others. And I don't harm anyone anyway. Grades are a sad necessity in this lackluster society we live in."

"My, how philosophical." He rolled his eyes. "You're getting better at talking your way out of trouble."

She giggled and scratched the back of her head. An action she's seen from him many times and mimicked. It wasn't the only thing she copied, but it was the most obvious.

"So, are we going to talk about those people you fought the other day?" she asked.

"Oh right. The bar!" Touma groaned.

"It's fine," Othinus said, having finished her chat with Index. The girl looked troubled, worry maring her face. Othinus rested on the backrest of the couch while Index remained on the floor. It was less intimate than the way Misaki leaned on Touma's leg.

It was a position of power.

"I'm back!" Mikoto danced with the sodas in her hands.

"Took you long enough," Misaki said. "Where are the cups?"

"Pick them up yourself," Mikoto huffed. "Stop being a lazy cow and get your ass off Touma's foot."

Misaki blushed, swore, but complied. She stood up and left for the kitchen.

It was a balancing act, how Touma managed the needs of the three girls.

Mikoto was the easiest to understand. She loves violence. Touma had to satisfy that part of her before she got herself and others into trouble. They just had to look for poor muggers and delinquents willing to use force and claim self defense. Thank goodness she was altruistic, or least fought like she was a hero of justice in a shounen manga. The power really went into her head.

Misaki was a bit trickier. She craved his attention. It was extremely unhealthy. But the only thing worse was when she focused on others. Misaki wasn't as empathic as Mikoto when it came to people she gave two shits about. Like how she talked earlier, she simply saw them as puppets for her to control and play with. Simple toys that acted with the strings connecting their head to her power. In that, she was worse. Thankfully, it was balanced by her obsession with Touma. He simply guided her to the right path, or at least to the choices with the least people hurt.

Having the school as her playground was easy. It was easier than her targeting politicians and messing up the economy in a fit of boredom.

Othinus caught his eyes, who were analyzing her at that very moment. His gaze darted to Index, and then back to her. Othinus waved him off with one hand. There was nothing to worry about, she meant.

Good, because she's worse than Misaki.

He loved her, but she was a monster.

From the rumors he heard on the underworld of this city, only one man could match her malevolent depravity, and her connections span the planet.

Misaki returned with the cups. "I hope the drink's sweet," she said.

"You and your sweet tooth," Mikoto said impatiently. "Can I have my cup already? Or do you need to infect it with your germs?"

"You scared of getting cooties?" Misaki laughed. "What are you, five? This isn't kindergarten Mikoto-chan."

"Eff you too Misaki," Mikoto snarled and took the cup from Misaki's hand. While Mikoto poured herself a drink

"Speaking of. Othinus, can you do something about Misaki's puppeteering?" Touma asked his girlfriend. He suppressed the guilt at Misaki's betrayed expression.

Othinus took a sip of her cup, glanced at him, and shook her head. "Nope."

"Wow. Thanks. A real help there." Touma winced when Misaki glared at him. "Listen, Misaki, it was just something Mikoto told me at the bar yesterday."

"So this was your idea?" Misaki's starry eyes narrowed into slits as she redirected her rage at Mikoto. Touma had to get the heat off him somehow, and the middle finger Mikoto gave him was a sacrifice he was willing to make.

"Face facts girl. You're going crazy controlling teachers. What's next, the scientists in Academy City? Before you know it you're playing with the board of directors ruining who knows how many lives," Mikoto said.

"I help you too, Mikoto. I don't even ask for anything in return. The least you could do is to not talk about me behind my back. Can you do that? Can you honestly refrain from shit-talking about me?" Misaki got angrier and angrier with every word, her hands shaking into fists, her chest heaving and her breathes heavy. "All I ask, Mikoto."

"Fine, whatever." Mikoto forced a smile and gazed on Index. "Hey girl. Wanna play some games? Sorry you had to see that. One of us is a bit of a prig. Let's skedaddle."

"S-sure." Index rubbed her forearm worriedly. She was still recovering from what Othinus told her. Sparing a final glance to Othinus, she left with Mikoto, returning to the gaming consoles and the television set.

Winning against losers on the internet seemed to cool them off, distracting Mikoto from her angry arguments with Misaki and Index from whatever ploy Otinus roped her in.

"Her speech ability is second to none when getting on my nerves," Misaki said, crossing her arms under her breasts. She blew some hair getting into her face and sighed. "What am I to do with her."

"I'm surprised you two hang out at all," Touma said.

"Contrary to what you see, Touma, we're friends." Misaki spared a glance to said 'friend' and made sure her voice was loud enough for Mikoto to hear. "It's just that we get into these silly arguments all the time. It's wearing my soul."

"Wearing? As in, you wear the arguments in your soul? You really like arguing with her then huh." Touma said. Misaki pouted, scratched her legs irritably, and threw an empty cup at him. Touma laughed as he caught it.

"She means the adjective, silly human." Othinus corrected him.

"I know, I know." Touma didn't stop laughing as he approached the table and lef the cup on its surface. Misaki gave light punches to his leg like a kitten playing with yarn. "You know I was the one who proposed the idea of asking Othinus for help."

"I was aware," Misaki said, having spent the anger out of her system, finally letting go of his leg. She looked tired. A sheen of sweat glistened from her forehead. She wasn't athletic like Mikoto, and was easily wilted from arduous activity.

"Those magicians from the other day teleported away. No way they could've done that on their own. You think there was a third magician that helped them?" Touma asked, looking from Misaki to Othinus.

"Could be," Othinus said. "Or they've allied with some espers in this city. Though the latter is more unlikely."

"So we can't do anything except wait for them to return?" Misaki grimaced. "That sounds like a bad idea."

"It is what it is," Touma said. "We'll make the best out of this scenario. Looks like I'm not going to school today. Misaki, looks like I'll be leaving my academic future to your hands."

Misaki's cheeky grin didn't help him feel better. "I knew you'd come around~"

"You're already learning, my young apprentice." Othinus nodded sagely. "My work here is done."

Touma dubiously looked at his girlfriend. "But you didn't even do anything."

Othinus continued nodding, not even bothering to explain herself. Misaki giggled from their byplay.

OoO

"So what's the plan?" Misaki asked seriously.

"We go in, grab everything, and leave." Touma answered solemnly.

They entered Misaki's favorite restaurant. She wore a sundress under the jacket he leant her. It made him feel stupid, having her wear his windbreaker instead of her own cardigan. And it was freaking summer. Wasn't she hot under that many clothes? He kept it simple with a white shirt and black jeans. But she was insistent and it kept flirtatious men off their backs.

One student tried approaching her earlier, but a glare from Touma sent them running away.

"I love these meals," Misaki gushed. "Did you know most restaurants use cloned meat and vegetables grown from farming buildings? Finding restaurants cooking natural ingredients is a high hurdle, you know."

"I know, I know. You tell me every time we go here," Touma groaned. "Come on, let's find a seat."

Misaki grabbed his hand and directed him to a booth beside the window. Instead of sitting in opposite booth benches she snuggled beside him in one. Touma didn't rebuke her affectionate gestures.

Despite Misaki's obsession with him, perhaps it was a trait he indulged and even reciprocated. He was just as messed up as her in that regard, loathe as he was to admit it. Good thing Othinus was more tolerant than most clingy girlfriends, having tolerated his friendship with Mikoto and Misaki, and even Index in that regard.

"The usual, please." Misaki said. The waiter nodded and left. She poked Touma's shoulder. "Should you even be out with your wounds? At least Othinus replaced them before shooing us away."

"It's fine. You know how Othinus is when it comes to healing. I don't think anyone can bring the dead back to life, but if it's her I might believe it."

"Even if they die a million times?" Misaki asked.

"Even a billion," Touma answered. "Seriously. My body's healing faster than Genbu right now and it's not even winter."

"We're not at the Kyoto Imperial Palace, Touma." Misaki chuckled anyway. "And you don't resemble a turtle or a snake. Perhaps a lion? Courage, power, royalty, dignity, authority, justice, wisdom, and ferocity. You have them all."

Touma snorted. "Courage? More like desperate whenever I fight for my life. I don't have power. I resort to punching my enemies, remember? Othinus is the royal one, and my dignity's out because she's practically my meal ticket. I don't have any authority, I don't fight for justice, my wisdom's lacking when I encourage you to mind control others, and I'm just not ferocious when it comes to fights."

Misaki's giggle broke into a loud laugh. She bellowed and clutched her stomach. She wiped a tear from her eye with her forefinger.

"What?" Touma asked.

"You are such an idiot sometimes." Misaki beamed. Her eyes twinkled. For some reason Touma's heart was beating faster. "I love you anyway." She hugged him.

"Um…" He felt his throat dry up and gulped some saliva to hydrate himself. "Love you too, Misaki." He awkwardly patted her back while she nuzzled his chest.

"Sorry for the wait," The waiter returned with a tray of food. "Cheeseburgers, french fries, veggie salads and orange juice. Same for your boyfriend."

"Thank you~" Misaki parted from Touma's body and graciously nodded, accepting the food. "Oh, and a custard pudding pie for dessert, please."

Touma didn't correct the man's mistaken assumption of their relationship. While they began eating Misaki decided to reminisce of their past.

"Hey, remember when we first met?" she asked.

"You mean when Mikoto awkwardly fell on top of you and had you at a compromising position?" Touma asked, chewing on some celery.

Misaki growled and tried flicking his ear. He leaned a little to the side and dodged her attack. "No! Not that! I don't consider that the first time at all. Please stop reminding me."

"How could I forget?" He chuckled, finding her puffing her cheeks. She was so easy to tease.

"No! I meant when you crashed into me. Our stuff scattered into the street and you helped me put them back into my bag. You left your phone with me, remember?"

He took a bite from the cheeseburger. It was really good.

"Yeah. That was a long time ago, Misaki." Othinus drew him into magical adventures all over the world. Misaki and Mikoto dragged him into local ones in Academy City. Between all the crazy stuff that happened it was a little hard to remember trivial incidents like these.

"Just let me finish," she said. If he didn't put a stop to it she wouldn't be finished in a long time.

"I didn't return your phone. I smashed it to the ground," she spoke fondly.

"Yeah," Touma scowled. "Why did you do that?"

"Because of the mature contents you had with your girlfriend?" she answered.

"You shouldn't have gone through my phone at all!" Touma complained.

"But your screen saver made me curious. After all, who else takes a picture of their girl giving them a blow-"

"Okay, okay!" His hands covered her mouth, muffling her words. She glared at him and licked his palms. "Ew!" He pulled his arms away. "Not out loud, please."

"Anywho," Misaki said, her tone jovial, "our next meeting had you peeking on my panties in the lake at District 21."

"Christ, Misaki, _please stop._ " Touma was getting worried looks from fellow customers.

"I thought you were an atheist?" she asked.

"I'll beg god himself to shut you up even if it meant a lifetime of worshipment."

"Touma?" Misaki's voice lost the jovial tone and her expression almost appeared crestfallen. "I was at a really bad place at the time. Dolly, I mean someone I knew went and died and there wasn't anyone to help me. Then you showed up and pulled me back on my feet. I don't think I would be here if it wasn't for you."

"Misaki…" Touma shook his head. "I refuse to believe that. You're a strong girl. Stronger than I am. You wouldn't just throw your life away like that."

She didn't meet his eyes.

"...Would you?"

"I was at a really bad place, Touma."

For some their table was silent.

"Anyway!" Misaki moved on. "Remember that time we reunited at the underground mall and you told me my body wasn't good enough for you and I needed to grow my boobs before I qualified as a young woman?"

"My word, young man!" An old customer gave a disapproval glare at Touma before leaving their table.

His face was just beet red at that point. There was no possibility he could silence Misaki. He was getting a headache with her voice alone.

"Okay, Misaki. If you're done with memory lane let's get out of here. I don't feel all that hungry anymore."

Her lips stretched into a grin that reminded him of the Cheshire cat.

"We aren't in Wonderland! This is the real world, Alice! Come on!" Touma covered his face with his hands, even as his eyes peeped between his fingers.

"Hey, Misaki."

"What is it, Touma?"

"The next time we find a rabbit hole I'll help you dive right in."

"Remember when you fake hypnotized me and made me lift up my skirt in public?"

"Oh great Lady Shokuhou Misaki-sama what is it you desire?" Touma was ready to bow in front of her and flatter her with every word that came out of his mouth just to stop her from using hers.

She was laughing like crazy again, just seeing his reactions. "Just stay as you are, Touma. That's enough to warm me up anyday."

"Well considering it's _summer_ we wouldn't have a hard time either way right?"

"Yeah." Misaki grabbed his forearm and leaned her head on his shoulder. Silky blonde hair tickled his skin. The vanilla scent and alluring perfume infiltrated his nostrils once more.

"Hey, look." Touma pointed outside the window. A pigeon flew down the street. Either by coincidence or design it looked at them at that very moment.

"You have incredible canny ability. I doubt there are powers as great as the coincidences you pull, Touma."

"Hey." Misaki cupped his cheeks. The heat from her hands were too warm for his face. Touma was blushing as Misaki directed his eyes to hers. "Remember this?"

She pulled a ribbon lacing from her neck, the silver trinket it fastened clicking fond memories of his past. It was like completing a puzzle, even though there weren't any to solve.

"I thought Mikoto was joking…" Touma held the silver whistle between his forefinger and thumb. "You really kept this? Why?"

She shrugged. "I felt like it? I wanted to? Do I really need a reason to do the things I do?"

"It's so silly."

She shook her head vehemently. "Not to me."

Touma pinched the bridge of his nose. "I know it's tiring having arguments with Mikoto, but did you have to share that experience with me? You're wearing me out here."

"Is that an ironic echo I hear?" She laughed and pulled out a yellow napkin from her pocket. "Here. Let me help you. You're crying, Touma."

"Ugh. This is all your fault. You haven't even used that thing!"

"Guess I wasn't in danger."

She dried his eyes free of tears. Her bright smile was infectious.

"Still~" She took the whistle from his hand and blew. The sound hissed against his ear.

"Ouch! My eardrums. What the hell was that for?"

Her forefinger pointed at the door of the restaurant. A person in a red riding suit and a full-face helmet stood at the counter. Thirty more people just like them crowded the entrance to the restaurant.

"Oh…" Touma said. "This is the cult, right?"

"Yeah. They've been obsessing about killing us Level 5's. I think they called themselves Queen Divers, or something." Misaki pulled out her remote from Touma's pocket and clicked a button.

The Queen Diver at the counter tilted their head.

"Eh? My power isn't working on them?" Misaki asked, sounding surprised. "Does that helmet have a program directing their brain?"

The door shattered, having been smashed by the masked hoodlums armed with steel baseball bats and machetes.

The 'leader' pulled out a shotgun from their duffel bag and pointed at Touma.

"This is bad," he said, realizing the horrible situation they found themselves in.

Misaki cowered beside him. He stood in front of her despite the gun aimed at him.

"You should leave," the lead Queen Diver said. The voice was masculine, hinting to their gender. He waved his gun. "We're only after her."

"Go fuck yourself," Touma snarled. Misaki was busy typing her remote control behind him. A person outside the restaurant window was frantically calling someone in their phone.

"You must be a pretty powerful esper to say that. But don't take us lightly because we use tools. We aren't limited to just Level 1s and 2s."

"I'm not that amazing." Touma gave a nervous laugh, obviously buying Misaki some time. "Just a friendly Level 0 trying to convince you to spare us today."

None of the customers moved to help them. They were the only targets, or Misaki was. And Touma by association. A normal person wouldn't endanger their lives by taking in unnecessary damage when they can safely sit in a corner and put their heads down, looking away from someone in need of help.

Unfortunately Touma wasn't that kind of person.

"I see. So you're one of us." The leader gave a sympathetic nod. "I won't spare you the theatrics since we're in a tight schedule. I'll spare your life, but I'll be taking your limb though. See you."

The shotgun muzzle exploded. The noise made Misaki flinch. Touma bit his teeth, digging into his lips and drawing blood.

It was nothing compared to the damage on his right arm.

His limb was pulverized, the shotgun shell destroying flesh and bone completely. It painted the table and booth bench red with gore. Copper scent filled the air. One of the customers vomited. Another cried. Another looked ready to bolt despite common sense would be to stay put and not draw attention to themselves.

"Touma!" Misaki cried. "Leave him alone you sick pieces of shit!"

Touma laughed. The pain got into his brain. "It hurts."

Blood leaked from his stump like a firehose. It began changing, coalescing into something else. The blood took shape, forming into the head of a dragon.

A mighty roar shook the entire restaurant. The windows, glass cups and cell phone screens all shattered in a cacophony of shattered glass.

The dragon head's teeth bared against those that dared attack its master.

 _ **"THAT FUCKING HURT,"**_ Touma hissed.

The Queen Divers were left speechless, as well as most of the customers except for the one who vomited, fainting into a puddle of their own vomitus.

It was like in those dinosaur movies where the humans stopped moving in hopes the Tyrannosaurus Rex ignored them in favor of something else. But this wasn't a dinosaur.

It was a dragon.

It's mouth widened to its maximum, and devoured all the attackers in a spray of blood.

OoO

"Are you telling me they got away?" Touma rubbed the side of his head. "What the hell happened. I was shot and then everything turned to black."

Misaki was eyeing his right arm for some odd reason.

They returned to his house. He was seated at the living room sofa. Misaki dropped ice pack dropped over his head. "There you go. And yup, that's basically it."

"So you're telling me the Queen Divers, or Deadlock or whatever the hell those assholes call themselves got away? What kind of joke is that? And none of the other customers or pedestrians were willing to talk to the cops at all? Why can't I remember anything? It's like I suffered memory lost when I blacked out. That person blew their shotgun at me, but it must've missed because I'm not even hurt. Well, not hurt from this crazy adventure to a restaurant."

Misaki giggled and slid past the armrest he was leaning on, sitting beside him. He steadied the ice pack on his head while making room to the girl despite the available space on his other side.

"Where are the others?" Touma asked, looking for the peanut gallery.

"Mikoto decided to look for those attackers herself. She was as frantic as you were, getting frustrated at hooligans and thugs not getting caught or so she says. Index and Othinus are performing a magic spell or something. I am unaware of what magicians do in their free time."

"This sucks," Touma said. "This really, fucking sucks. That's two days in a row now. I know I have a bad record attracting trouble but this is ridiculous. They all get away? What the hell!?"

"Yup. If there is a god they don't like you very much," Misaki summarized. Her thumb rubbed her chin as she fell in deep thought. "Or do they?"

"They don't," Touma gritted his teeth. "At least it can't get any worse than this. Why am I feeling a headache? Can anyone tell me? Did I hit my head when I fell unconscious or something?"

Misaki continued laughing at his expense.

"Whoever's looking down at me please send a sign." Touma looked up at the ceiling for guidance and scowled when it gave no answer.

OoO

"Achoo." Othinus sneezed cutely. She wiped her nose with the hand holding a semi-automatic pistol and smiled in the dark room littered with bodies. "Someone's talking about me. I hope it's Touma."

The light bulb hanging from the ceiling was weak in its illumination. It gave glimpses to corpses sitting on the floors and leaning against the walls, body parts and blood stains in what used to be a white room.

Three people were tied to chairs at the center of the room in front of her. Two of them were magicians named Stiyl Magnus and Kaori Kanzaki. Their magic was disabled by the clothes tying their wrists and gagging their mouth.

No normal magician could hope to dampen the abilities of a Saint.

But they paled in comparison to that of a god.

Another person was tied beside them. They wore a full-face helmet and red riding suit. Their eyes were glued to the person kneeling in front of Othinus.

It was another Queen Diver.

Specifically, the one who shot Touma.

"Index. Tell me what you see," Othinus said.

Index whimpered behind her. "A-a human?"

"A scum of the earth," Othinus said, nodding to herself. "This one tried to take Touma away. Then again most of their companions in this room were complicit in the act."

"P-please." The man kneeling in front of her sobbed when she pressed the muzzle on the back of his head. "Not like this."

"Your friends are dead," Othinus delivered in a carefree voice. "For commiting the crime of hurting my lover they have been punished."

"Wait! I don't want to die! Please let me liv-"

Othinus pulled the trigger.

Blood, flesh, and broken faceplates spread into the floor.

Her eye glowed an evil green in the dark room, focusing on the three people tied to the chairs.

They shook and tried freeing themselves from their binds futilely, trying to avert death even as it approached them in black high heel sandals."So." Othinus gave a smile so perfect it would've made models green with envy.

"Who's next?"


End file.
